The Guardian
by Rachelandthecupcakecrusades
Summary: Kagome has a secret. A secret so dangerous she has  to leave Inuyasha and the gang. What is it? And how did Sesshomaru and Inutashio get into the middle of it? InuKags
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my 2nd story. I published Evil Esme and this. I have also made a group of people that are called the cupcake crusades. So if u want 2 join just pm me 4 the details. Oh and all people will be featured in the story Evil muffins and Bella. Enjoy!!!!!!!!

KAGPOV

Tomorrow will be the day. The day I have to leave the only people I have ever loved. Forever. I thought while getting into my sleeping bag. "Good night, Kagome." Shippo said sleepily. "Good night, shippo." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. _I'm going to miss you my son, but this is for the best _I thought. I listened to everyone's breathing slow, all except inuyasha. He was probably waiting for me to sleep; I used my powers and slowed my breathing and heart rate. Sure enough, about ten minuets later he fell asleep. I waited until they were all in a deep sleep. When I pushed shippo out of the way and got out of my sleeping bag .I took one last look towards my camp. A tear rolling down my cheek. I will miss them all Sango, shippo, Inuyasha, even Miroku. As I took one last look around my eyes lingered on Inuyasha._ I will always love him_,_ even though he doesn't love me._ I thought. I took a step towards him, his ears quivered._ To close _I thought. I changed my scent to that of a deer using one of my powers, backed away slowly and entered the forest, where I would meet my destiny.

INUPOV

I awoke with a start. There were only three other heartbeats in this room. Someone was missing. I looked around the room Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kag-oh my god. "KAGOME!!!!!!" I screamed. by that point everyone in the hut was up. "What?" Miroku asked groggily. Before he could even sit up I was running outside trying to find her scent. Nothing. All traces gone. No footprints, no scent, no sound. I turned around and walked into the hut. Her sleeping bag and backpack were still there. Everyone was just starting to get up. I walked past Miroku getting slapped by Sango, and shippo pulling kilalas tail. Finally I stopped at her sleeping bag. I leaned down and inhaled her scent. _Oh, Kagome where are you?_ I thought. I sat down on the sleeping bag when I heard a crunching sound beneath me. I reached under me and pulled out a small note. It read.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I know you must be worried about me, but don't be. I am where I belong. I just wanted you to know that I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you. I know Kikyo will always be the love of your life and there isn't room in your heart for two, but that doesn't change my feelings towards you. Don't come looking for me, it will lead to your demise. So promise on your life you will not try to find me. Don't go through the well, nothing there is how it seemed. My mother, Grandfather, and brother weren't real. They were all illusions. You made me happiest I have ever been. I will always remember you. If you ever truly need me, I will be there. Remember that._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_No, she can't be serious. This is just a mean joke, yeah a mean joke_. He thought desperately. He raced to the well, without even looking at the other letters. He quickly jumped into the well, and waited. About ten seconds later, he jumped back out. Sure enough this place was foreign to him. There was no shrine, no cars, just an empty field. No trees, no grass, no animals, just empty. As far as the eye can see. He ran back to the well, and jumped through. He ran back to Kaedes hut, where he found the others were reading there notes. He walked over behind shippo. He read.

_Dear Shippo,_

_I will always love you as my son, no matter what. I hate leaving you, but I have to, by staying I would be putting all of you in danger. Look under my sleeping bag. That is for you. If you ever truly need me, I will be there. Remember that._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Just as I finished reading. Shippo walked over to kagomes sleeping bag, tears in his eyes, and pulled out a small gold locket. He opened it quickly, and peered inside. As soon as he saw the picture of him and kagome holding hands, he started wailing. I scooped him up and held him to my chest._ Now that Kagome is gone I will be doing this a lot more, that's for sure. _I thought. I stood behind Sango and read her letter.

_Dear Sango,_

_I love you as the sister I never had. You were there for me when I needed you, and I will always remember you, as I hope you will remember me. If you ever truly need me, I will be there. Remember that._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

I noticed there were tear stains on the paper;_ she must not have wanted to leave._ I thought. I realized then that shippo had fallen asleep, so I tucked him into Kagome's sleeping bag. I turned away from him and walked to Miroku.

_Dear Miroku,_

_You are the best monk I have ever known. You are kind, caring, and compassionate. Though I warn you, you need to get control of that hand of yours, one day Sango will slap you to death.Im not kidding, but I f you ever truly need me, I will be there. Remember that._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

I noticed then that all of the letters all had one thing in common. _If you ever truly need me, I will be there .Remember that. _Strange. What does that mean? He quickly put that thought out of his head and, pulled his note from his hoari. He read through it again. What does she mean by my demise? That's when I realized I don't care about my life, hers is more important. I love her.

"I'm going to find her." Everyone looked up from reading each others notes. "You bet we are." Shippo said angrily. He was making quit a scene trying to get out of the sleeping bag. (Arms flailing, kicking, lol!!!!) He finally got out, and put on the necklace. "Lets go." Shippo stated. We all simply nodded in response. Once we got outside kilala transformed. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo hopped on her back. While I was already running. That's when I realized, there is no scent. He stopped running. Kilala stopped as well. I turned to face them. "There is no scent." Everyone's jaws dropped." What do you mean there's no scent?!!" Sango screamed. I guess she really missed her. "All I smell is deer." Mirokus eyes lit up. "Follow the scent." He said calmly. "It's a dear, you idiot" I answered. "No it's not a dear. I've

only heard legends, but extremely powerful demons can change their scent to whatever they want." I looked at him, amazed of how I didn't know this.

"So, she's with an extremely powerful demon." He nodded in response. "Fantastic." I said sarcastically. "What are we waiting for, let's go!!!!" Shippo screamed. "Let's go" I repeated. We all took off flying and running. All going towards one goal. To find kagome.

Thanks 4 reading. If you want 2 join the Cupcake crusades just pm me.

Review! Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my fantastic reviewers!!!!!

Teaniaea and PrincessKagome18

Kags pov

The sun was just rising as I made my way slowly through the thick underbrush of the forest. That's when I sensed it. A Yokai (sp?). I stepped into a large clearing already knowing what I would find. Sesshomaru stood there with Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin by his side. Our eyes met and our gazes held for what felt like an eternity.

"Jaken take Rin somewhere safe." He said in his regular monotone voice. Jaken quickly grabbed Rin and put her on Ah-Un's back and they were off. Sesshomaru pulled Tensaiga out of its sheath.

"You're one of Inuyashas friends, are you not?" He moved closer as he spoke. A cruel smile on his face.

"Yes, I am." I spoke with no fear, just as I was taught. I also took a few steps closer.

"You are a human?" His eyes showed confusion. I was still in my human form but, was releasing some power.

"No." His eyes widened at my words. He stopped abruptly.

"What do you mean no?" His going up an octave. I smiled at this. _He knows I'm extremely powerful. _

"This is one of my three forms." I stated as if none of it mattered in the least. I walked towards him, as he took a step back.

"Is the almighty Lord Sesshomaru scared?" I had obviously struck a nerve. His eyes turned a shade of pink, then back to white.

"No. Why aren't you with my filthy half-brother?" At this I could feel rage start to boil in my veins.

"He is NOT filthy." My voice a deadly calm. He gave a sly smile.

"So if you are not human. What is your true form?" At this I gave a sly smile.

"You don't want to see my true form." I stated. Knowing all too well what his reaction to my true form would be.

"Oh, really." His eyes showing a hint of excitement.

"Really. If I show you my true form you will think you can beat me. And I know for a fact that you can't." At this a large growl came from deep inside his chest.

"Just change forms and we will see who can beat who." He hissed.

"Fine." With a burst of light I changed. I stood there waiting for a reaction to my new form. All he did was laugh. Or chuckle really.

"You are a filthy hanyou just like my brother." He said with another chuckle. It was true. My true form was a hanyou. Amber eyes, the ears, I had it all. Little did he know, I am the most powerful hanyou that ever existed. I am a guardian.

InuPOV

We had been walking for two days now, with no sign of Kagome. Everyday my hope of finding her decreased.

"Can we rest? Kilala is getting tired." Sango asked. I knew we needed to rest, but if we stopped looking we may never find her. I sighed and gave her my answer.

"Feh, Whatever." The group set up camp and they all fell quickly asleep. All except me. I couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her was perfect. _How did I not see that I loved her before she was kidnapped? _I questioned myself. _Oh yeah. You're a stupid idiot who thought he was in love with a clay bitch._ I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. I jumped down from the tree I was sitting in and ran a fast as I could towards the strongest scent I could find. _Kagome I will find you_. I thought desperately. I ran until sunrise, when I heard Miroku, Sango, and Shippo calling his name. I turned towards them. It seemed that they were about half a mile away. Once Kilala landed on the ground I asked.

"How did you find me?" Shippo took a step forward and said.

"Well we heard you start to run away. And we followed you." He hopped up on my shoulder.

"Let's go." I said they all nodded there heads and got on Kilala. We ran like that for two more days until we saw him. Ryuu. He was a large, green, dragon-like creature. He had the face and torso of a human, but Arms, legs, and tail of a dragon.

"Hello Inuyasha." The demon gave a loud chuckle.

"What do you want Ryuu?" I growled at him. He was going to hold up the search for Kagome. I pulled Tessaiga out of its sheath.

"To kill you of course." His deep voice making the ground shake.

"Ha! We'll see about that! Wind Scar!!!" The wind scar hit him dead on. Once the cloud of smoke subsided, I saw that it did nothing. He was still standing there with a creepy smile. I was shocked. _It didn't even move him_.

"You may have survived the Wind Scar, but you won't survive this." I used the Backlash Wave. The scene around Ryuu was completely destroyed, but Ryuu was unfortunately not.

"You cant beat me Inuyasha." I turned to Miroku.

"Do you think you could suck him in?" My voice not sowing half of the misery I was in._ I couldn't beat him. _I thought.

"I will try." He quickly opened the wind tunnel .Everything was coming into the tunnel except Ryuu.

"None of you can beat me" He laughed an ugly laugh.I turned to my friends.

"Get out of here." I looked into there eyes. I knew what I had to do. I had to turn into a full demon. The others obviously knew what I was going to do as well.

"No, Inuyasha. Don't do this!" Sango screamed.

"She's right Inuyasha, We can find another way!" Miroku yelled. Shippo stood where he was in terror. Kilala behind him, waiting to transform.

"Go." I yelled. But it was too late. Ryuu used a large vine-like rope to tie us to the line of trees behind us. We all tried to break free, but the rope was too strong.

"Damn you!!" I screamed. He laughed in response.

"I will be the one to kill the famous inuyasha." He said with a chuckle.

"No you won't." Said a very familiar voice.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Yay! Second chappie. Please Review and I still need more people to join the cupcake crusades. So if you're interested please pm me. Thanks for reading!!!!!

Rachel


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: in this chapter I am very mean to fluffy (Sesshomaru). I know it's sad but it had to be done, if I could have come up with another way to say what needed to be said I would have. : (

By the way if you didn't know all my disclaimers are on my profile, so ha! You can't sue me.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!!!

Taeniaea, PrincessKagome18, Sasuke Luver 01, Kagama, Sienna-Shirou.

KagsPov

Sesshomaru stood there chuckling at my true form. A hanyou. My hair stayed its normal color, but became longer and thicker. My "school clothes" changed into a black full- body suit. With just my hands and head showing (like Sango's, but without the pink). My eyes turned their "normal" amber color.

"You think you can beat me. That is truly comical." He said as the corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to contain a smile.

"I can beat you. It's fact." His eyebrows rose in confusion. He took a step back.

"You still don't know what I am. Surprising. You are an extremely powerful demon; I would've thought you would have sensed it." My small smile turned into a large grin. He reached for Tensaiga.

"That won't do anything to me. So there's no point in drawing it." I said. He stopped pulling Tensaiga and slid it back into its sheath. I stepped forward and he took a step back.

"Let's play a little game." I hissed. My anger towards him took control of me.

"And what game would that be, you filthy half-breed." His face still held a small smile.

"Well, it's my own version of tag. You see the winner is the only one still alive." He once again drew Tensaiga.

"Let's play."

"Before we do. Don't you want to know what I am?" We started to circle around each other.

"I already know what you are. You are a hanyou that has an ego too big for your own good."

"(Loud buzzing sound) Wrong. Since you still don't know, I guess ill tell you. I'm a guardian, Inuyasha's guardian to be exact. And before that I was your fathers." His face went from anger to confusion to anger and back again.

"You can't be Inuyasha's guardian. Only powerful demons are issued guardians." His cold eyes staring daggers into me.

"Inuyasha is a very powerful half-demon and your father was a very powerful full demon, but you already knew that." At the mention of his father he released his acid whip, and swung at hard and fast as he could. I quickly dodged it and jumped behind him.

"Come on Fluffy you gotta be faster than that." He turned quickly and swiped his poison claws at me. To his surprise, though his claws had touched me they had done no damage whatsoever.

"How is that possible?" He asked bewildered.

"Power. Would you like to know why you don't have a guardian?" He gave a small shake (no) of the head.

"I already know. Guardians are used to protect demons; I obviously don't need to be protected."

"(Loud buzzing sound) Wrong again, guardians exist to protect very powerful demons that have to do something important that alters history. Meaning that you may be an extremely powerful demon, but in this life you do nothing life altering."

'We'll see about that. If I killed you, then I can get to inuyasha, and if I kill inuyasha then I would have altered history. Is that correct?" A small smile once again appearing.

"Yes that would be correct, but you won't be able to beat me."

"Oh, really" We started to circle each other again.

"Yes, you see this isn't my strongest form and yet I was still able to dodge some of your most powerful attacks."

"If that wasn't your strongest form than what is it?" A crooked smile spread across my face.

"I'll show you." With another flash of light I turned into a full Yokai. My eyes turned red and small red stripes appeared on my cheeks, eyes, and wrists.

"So you can turn into a full Yokai as well."

"Yes."

"In that case I see that this is a fight I can clearly not win." I nodded my head in agreement. At that moment I felt a sharp pain in my side. That meant Inuyasha is in danger. Not life-threatening, but danger none the less.

"I will go now. Goodbye, Kagome." With that he turned and started to leave the clearing.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" He turned back to me.

"What?"

"I need you to do something for me. Just this once. I swear."

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to save Inuyasha." He all of a sudden burst out laughing (I know this would never happen).

"You hahahaha want hahahaha me hahahaha to hahahaha save hahahaha him." He said in between laughs.

"Yes. And in return once Inuyasha has killed Naraku, I will let you kill Inuyasha without interference from me." His eyes widened at this.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"Then I will save him." He turned to leave the small meadow.

"One more thing. Once you save him, give this too him." I made my old school uniform appear in my hands, and passed it to him.

"Tell him you killed me." He nodded his head and left. Not bothering to change forms I left the meadow.

INUPOV  
"I will be the one to kill the famous inuyasha." Ryuu said with a chuckle.

"No you won't." Said a very familiar voice. I turned my head and there stood Sesshomaru. He stood with Rin and Jaken at his side. With a flick of his whip he sliced through the vine that was holding us to the trees. I was about to pick up Tessaiga when Sesshomaru used his whip to fling it across the clearing.

"You are too weak to use it at the moment. That's why your other attacks didn't work." After he said this he hit Ryuu with his poison claws and quickly killed him.

"Why are you helping us?" Sesshomaru gave me a blank stare, reached into Rins bag and pulled out something white and green. I didn't realize what it was until he came closer. _Kagome's school uniform_. I thought. I quickly grabbed it smelled it. Her scent was a few days old.

"What did you do to her?" My anger rising by the second.

"I killed her. Isn't that obvious." I started to shake with rage.

"Anyway, I better get going. Until we meet again." He turned and started to walk away. I ran behind him with Tessaiga.

"Wind Scar!!!" Sesshomaru quickly covered Rin with his own body. The smoke cleared and Sesshomaru was still there.

"I will ignore that last attack and leave you here to grieve. I will see you soon, then I will finish you off." He once again turned and left the clearing. Once he was gone Inuyasha felt the worst pain he has ever felt in his chest. It was his heart breaking.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I know the last line is really corny, but I don't really care. Anyways, If you want to join The Cupcake Crusades just pm me. And finally…….

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Sorry,IMPORTANT Authors note

Sorry for the authors note, but this is important. Until I get at least 10 reviews I'm not updating. I already have the next chapter written, just need to type it. So if you guys want the next chapter you have to review!!!

Rachel


	5. The real Chapter 4

Due to all of the lovely reviews (even the death threat :P) here is the next chapter.

Also I just published another Inuyasha fic. So check it out, im not updating it until I get 5 reviews and I really want 2 update. So review please!!!

And here are my lovely reviewers: )

Taeniaea, PrincessKagome18, Sasuke Luver 01, Kagama, Sienna-Shirou, Christine819, Inuyashagrl01, Shy One369, Kagome'sperfectsoul, and lovelylovemylove.

Inu pov

I sat in the small clearing with shippo asleep in my lap, waiting for the sun to rise. That would mean that Kagome would have been dead for a full day. Only one day, 24 hours, it felt like centuries since I saw her smile, heard her laugh. I even missed when she sat me, deep inside I always knew I deserved it. Kagomes death had been hard on all of us, Shippo lost a 2nd mother, Sango and Miroku lost a sister, and I, well I dint know what Kagome was to me. I loved her, but did she love me? I don't know, and I never will. This thought brought tears to me eyes. She will never know how I feel. We will never see each other again, not even in death. An angel like her would definitely be in heaven, but I a hanyou would surely be going to hell.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked sleepily. I looked down at the young kitsune.

"What are we going to do now?" His filling with tears. I pulled him into my chest, and pulled Kagome's school uniform out of the left side of my jacket(Over my heart), and gave it to him, thinking the smell would calm him down. Sure enough his crying dulled down to just sniffles.

"First we're going to kill that son of a bitch Naraku, and then we are going to kill that bastard Sesshomaru." My voice hoarse. Shippo nodded and fell back asleep. The only problem would be that Kagome wont be here to sense the jewel shards. The jewel shards!! Oh shit!!! Kagome had them!!!! I desperately looked through the pockets of Kagome's uniform. Pocket one: nothing, Pocket two: A stick of gum. _It had better be in the last pocket or_ _were screwed_.I thought to myself. Pocket three: The sacred jewel shards. _Thank god_!!!!I thought. Sango stood from her spot with Miroku and walked out of the clearing. I quickly pushed shippo out of my lap, and fallowed her. As soon as I stepped out of the clearing I could smell her tears. I ran towards her scent, and found her sitting behind a tree sobbing. I took her in my arms and rubbed her back.

"Everything's going to be alright." I spoke barely above a whisper.

"No, its not! She's never coming back!!! Let me go!!! I have to be with her!!!" I let her go, she quickly got ten feet away from me.It didn't even occur to me what she had said until she pulled her sword out of its sheath and brought it to her wrist.

"This is for you."

"NO!!!!!!!!!" I quickly pulled the sword away from her and threw it as far as I could in the opposite direction. I wrapped my arms around her , she fought to get out of my grasp.

"Do you think this is what Kagome would want? For you to kill yourself for her." Sango stopped thrashing, and I felt her shaking her head.

"No I guess not." Her voice choked.

"Let's go back"

"Sure." I put her on my back, grabbed her sword, and started to run back to camp. Once we got there Miroku ran to us and pulled Sango to him.

"My dear Sango. Are you alright?"

"I will be." She gave him a small smile for encouragement. I grabbed Shippo and we started to walk towards Naraku's scent. It continued this way for ten

Years, until we reached his castle.

Four Days Later…………….

The final battle lasted for days, but we won. Naraku is dead and we have the complete sacred jewel. Now all there is to do is make the wish. I decided to wait and make the wish after everyone was completely healed. Then the fun would begin.

KAGS POV

I stood in the forest, masking my scent, waiting for Sesshomaru to come out of the clearing. When he finally left inuyasha and the gang, he walked over to me.

"Why did you leave?"

"He was getting too attached." Sesshomaru looked me right in the eye.

"Jaken take Rin to pick some flowers." Jaken looked at Sesshomaru as if he was insane.

"But milord."

"Now Jaken!!!"

"Yes sir" once they were out of earshot, he turned to me.

"He was getting too attached or you were?"

"It doesn't matter now. It had to be done. Thank you for telling him." I turned and started to leave. I felt a rush of power coming towards me. _His whip_ thought. I quickly dodged it and jumped directly in front of him before he could blink.

"Let's remember our agreement. Shall we?" I hissed. He nodded his head and left. Over the next months I watched my friends grieve my loss, until it came to the final battle with Naraku. I watched from my place behind a tree, while my friends fought off Naraku and his army of demons. About two days into the battle I could see that my friends were exhausted and decided to step in. While their backs were turned I used my powers to kill several demons with a single blow. It continued this way for two more days when my human friends were unconscious from exhaustion and inuyasha was barely able to lift Tessaiga, I delivered my final blow. I waited for inuyasha do use his wind scar so I would not be seen. When he did use the wind scar I attacked Naraku and delivered the final blow. After I had killed him I quickly ran to my hiding place and waited. It took two weeks for all of them to recover from their injuries. When they were all able to move again inuyasha made his wish, after the transformation was complete I heard all of my friends gasp. I poked a head out from behind the tree, and what I saw shocked me. He looked almost identical to his father.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Yay there's another chappie!!!!!

Anyway this is your last chance to join the cupcake crusades. So if you do pm me.

I will not update this story until I have at least 20 reviews. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everybody!!!! Here are my wonderful reviewers!!!!!!

Taeniaea, PrincessKagome18, Sasuke Luver 01, Kagama, Sienna-Shirou, Christine819, Inuyashagrl01, Shy One369, Kagome'sperfectsoul, lovelylovemylove, kagome lover, Loved Forever, Inu cheerleader123, SapphireShell91, Delilah Sensei, InuandKag4ever102.

Thank you so much for reviewing!! Enjoy!!!

Inu pov

"Are you going to make the wish or not?!" Shippo yelled. Sango and Miroku looked up from their resting place to see what caused the disturbance. I stood in front of the camp fire holding the complete jewel in my hands.

"I will once you guys are feeling better." My eyes not leaving the jewel.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just make the wish now? It's been two weeks; we're fine, just a little sore." Sango said.

"Well I guess I could make it now." I looked up to find everyone staring at me. _It's what kagome would've wanted_. I thought. I took the jewel in my hands and made my wish. _I wish to be a full demon_. After the thought was complete, gold light surrounded me. The power pulsing from it to me was amazing. It took about ten minuets, but the transformation was complete. The gold light dissipated and I heard everyone in the group gasp. I turned to them and asked.

"What? Do I look different?" Their eyes were as big as saucers and they all simply nodded. Interested in what I looked like, I started to walk to the river.

"Hold on I want to come and see your reaction." Shippo yelled, Sango and Miroku nodded. They quickly caught up to me. While we were walking away I thought I heard another gasp, and turned around to see what it was and no one was there, guess I was just imagining it.

10 minuets later……..

We arrived at the river and what I saw shocked me. My face was completely different, well not completely different. It was still my face after all, but it had lost all of its boyishness and gained two purple stripes on each cheek. Just like my father. I turned back to my friends.

"Let's go find Sesshomaru." I said turning away from them and walking into the forest."

"Inuyasha, you can't be serious." Miroku yelled. I turned around rage flooded my body.

"What do you mean?!" I could feel the burning behind my eyes, which meant that they turned red.

"Kagome wouldn't want you to kill your own brother for her."

"Maybe not, but a long time ago I made her a promise to avenge her death and I always keep my promises." He nodded in my direction. I heard a small crunching sound from behind me, and drew Tessaiga.

"Who's there?"

"……."

"I will give you 5 seconds before I send you straight to hell."

"I've already been there." A tall figure stepped out of the bushes. Once the sunlight hit his face I couldn't breathe.

"Hello (3 second pause) son"

KAGS POV

I sat behind the tree watching my friends leave in the direction of the river when the wind blew and lifted the hair covering the back of inuyasha's neck. At the base of his neck there was a purple tattoo of a dog, the only other person I have ever seen with one of those markings was Inutashio, I gasped at this. Once I realized what I just did I clasped my hand over my mouth. He turned around, and quickly walked away. About 15 minuets later I felt a very familiar demonic aura, a very familiar demonic aura.

"_It's impossible."_ I thought. My mouth slightly agape_. He's back. _I couldfeel happiness flooding every part of me, and then my thoughts caught up with me. His demonic aura will attract demons from miles around. Including Sesshomaru. _The idiot!!!!!!!_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Yay!! Another chappie!!! OK for this chapter I want 30 total reviews. Can u do it? Can ya? (Says in taunting voice) jk. : )

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my reviewers……

Taeniaea, PrincessKagome18, Sasuke Luver 01, Kagama, Sienna-Shirou, Christine819, Inuyashagrl01, Shy One369, Kagome'sperfectsoul, lovelylovemylove, kagome lover, Loved Forever, Inu cheerleader123, SapphireShell91, Delilah Sensei, InuandKag4ever102, Vanessa, hanikamiya Mitsukai, Sessho's lil sis, and Kandy123654.

On with the story……

Recap……

KAGPOV

"_It's impossible."_ I thought. My mouth slightly agape_. He's back. _I couldfeel happiness flooding every part of me, and then my thoughts caught up with me. His demonic aura will attract demons from miles around. Including Sesshomaru. _The _

_idiot!!!!!!! _ I took off running towards his scent. It took me moments to get there with my enhanced speed and what I saw shocked me. There standing was Inutashio himself hugging his son for the first time in over 100 years. I stood back for a few s

econds giving them there moment. They separated and inutashio went rigid then relaxed.

"I know your there so get your ass over here." He said not lifting his eyes just turning his body in my direction. I looked at the confused group and decided it was time. It was time for them to know what I really am.

INUYASHAPOV

"Hello (3 second pause) son"

"D-Dad?" I asked stepping toward him.

"Yes. It is I." He said. An awkward silence filled the clearing.

"Guys this is my dad." I said to the group.

"Hi. I'm shippo." Shippo said shaking my dads hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Um. Dad this is Miroku, Sango, and Kilala." I said gesturing to all of them while they smiled and waved. My dad smiled at all of them.

"So …um… aren't you supposed to be dead?" I said looking to him.

"I am dead, just not at the moment, I asked the gods if I could help with a battle that was going to take place between my sons an they let me come.'

"Oh." He came here to stop the fight. We'll see about that.

"I'm glad to see you." I said.

"Same to you son. Same to you." He pulled me into a hug, after a few moments we separated and he got a far away look in his eyes and spoke turning to the forest.

"I know your there so get your ass over here." After a few moments I heard the grass being trampled and instinctively grabbed Tessaiga, but father put his hand on mine signaling me to stop when a figure I recognized came through the trees, everyone gasped.

SessPOV

I was walking through the forest (the gang is resting) when I felt a strong demonic aura. A familiar demonic aura. Father's aura. I let a small smirk play my face. I changed direction and flew towards my fathers aura. _This will be fun._

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

YAY!! Another chappie!!Sorry its so short!! Since school's starting tomorrow (tear) I will try to update every week but no promises. Sorry!! Anyway review!!!


	8. Chapter 7

I am sooooo sorry for not updating. Had severe case of writers block!! Damn writers block. Anyway don't kill me.

Here are my awesome reviewers!!!

Taeniaea, PrincessKagome18, Sasuke Luver 01, Kagama, Sienna-Shirou, Christine819, Inuyashagrl01, Shy One369, Kagome'sperfectsoul, lovelylovemylove, kagome lover, Loved Forever, Inu cheerleader123, SapphireShell91, Delilah Sensei,

InuandKag4ever102, Vanessa, hanikamiya Mitsukai, Sessho's lil sis, Kandy123654, Michelle, boogotu, Guardian of the water, AngelofMist, Inuyashalover4567, sango mumbo bum, ROORA SAN 101, and AquaWater99.

Inuyasha POV

Kagome stepped through the trees. Making eye contact with me. Except it wasn't kagome, it was a hanyou. A very pretty hanyou I might add. Before I had a chance to say anything my father spoke.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Kagome looked away, towards my father.

"I could say the same thing to you. A hundred years not a message, not a visit. I have to say I was hurt." A small smirk playing her lips. I heard everyone gasp behind me. _One hundred years. That's impossible. _

"Uhh….. Sorry." He said shuffling his feet and staring nervously at his fingers.

"Well are you going to hug me or what, you imbecile?" A large smile coming onto her face. Before anyone could react to her statement my father was already at the other side of the camp hugging Kagome. Rage engulfed me in large waves. _He's _

_touching Kagome. My Kagome. _My hands clenched into fists, as a growl formed deep inside my throat.

"Ahhhh!! The spikes!" Kagome half-screamed half-laughed. She fell to the ground with a bleeding would in her shoulder, I immediately ran to her side. My father started laughing uncontrollably, but soon stopped after I gave him a scowl.

"Are you ok?" I asked fear absorbed in every cell in my body. I looked to her shoulder, it was already healed.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked bewildered.

"He doesn't know?" My father asked Kagome, she simply shook her head no.

"Doesn't know what?!" I half-yelled looking to both of them.

"What the hell is going on here??!! First I think you're dead, then you're alive, and know you HUGGED my father in a very strange way, not to mention that apparently you're some kind of demon, so once again I state what the hell is going on

here?!" Kagome lifted her face from her hands and looked into my eyes.

"I will explain all of that later, but for now I have to do my job, so will you all please get inside this barrier." She created a blue barrier next to Miroku and Sango. They looked at it wearily, and finally decide to get inside, bringing Shippo with them.

Shippo looked to his "mother" with a very confused expression. My father grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the barrier.

"Are we actually going to leave Kagome out there? For only Kami knows what reason?" I asked him.

"You will adjust; she has more powerful senses than we do."

"But im a full demon now and I still don't sense anything. And, why is she protecting us? I should be protecting her."

"Why would you be protecting her?" He asked a smile coming to his lips.

"No reason."

"Sure."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." His smile becoming larger. I suddenly sensed a very strong aura approaching, my body went rigid. Then a familiar scent caught my attention. Sesshomaru. A low growl escaped me. Kagome stood still awaiting his arrival. A few moments

later he stepped into the clearing. He looked at us the noticed the barrier.

"Oh, its you wench." He stated turning to kagome.

"Well, I see you have acquired your mother's manners. Never did like her. Hmm." She seemed deep in thought.

"How dare you!" Sesshomaru lunged at full speed but she dodged it effortlessly. The entire group's mouths were agape. My father turned to us and gently closed all of our mouths. He turned back to the fight. Kagome turned to my father.

"You couldn't have kept it in your pants. Just that one time." She stated angrily. My father whimpered. I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing. I heard a few chuckles from behind me as well.

"Kagome, saying that you didn't like her was too far. Please apologize." Kagome looked back to my father.

"Are you serious?" She asked him confused.

"You know Sesshomaru is very sensitive about his mother." He said with a sigh.

"Enough of this insolence!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. He used his acid whip and threw it at Kagome. With lightening fast reflexes she dodged his attack and landed behind him. She kicked him in the behind and he fell flat on his face on the other side of

the campground. He let out a growl and stood back up. He was about to lunge again when she froze him in mid air with a flick of her wrist.

"Will you stop trying to kill me. It's a useless effort." Kagome said walking over to Sesshomaru. He let out a low growl.

"I will succeed, guardian. Mark my words."

"Ah-huh" Kagome said sarcastically.

"What's a guardian?" I wondered out loud.

"I guess it is time I tell you." Kagome looked back to me from Sesshomaru. She took a few steps toward me, completely ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked. I nodded and exited the barrier. I followed her into the forest. A few minuets later she turned around to face me. Our eyes locked together, it was an unbreakable hold. Neither of us could look away, we started

to drift towards each other. Our lips were just centimeters apart when there was a loud crash behind us.

♥♥♥♥♥

Hahahaha. Cliffy!! Once again sorry for not updating for so long. Im going to try and update every two weeks or whenever I have extra time. Please review!! It makes me happy!

Yours,

Rachel


	9. Chapter 8

Here are my awesome reviewers!!!

Taeniaea, PrincessKagome18, Sasuke Luver 01, Kagama, Sienna-Shirou, Christine819, Inuyashagrl01, Shy One369, Kagome'sperfectsoul, lovelylovemylove, kagome lover, Loved Forever, Inu cheerleader123, SapphireShell91, Delilah Sensei, InuandKag4ever102, Vanessa, hanikamiya Mitsukai, Sessho's lil sis, Kandy123654, Michelle, boogotu, Guardian of the water, AngelofMist, Inuyashalover4567, sango mumbo bum, ROORA SAN 101,AquaWater99, 28karen28, and silent tears and silent fears.

On with the story!!!!

Our eyes locked together, it was an unbreakable hold. Neither of us could look away, we started to drift towards each other. Our lips were just centimeters apart when there was a loud crash behind us.

Inuyasha POV

"You're interested in my son!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" Inutashio screamed after he had picked himself up off the ground. (His body hitting the ground was the crash) He held his head in his hands.

"This is sooooo wrong!!!!!" He screamed. I looked to Kagome who stared at him with a smirk on her face. She then spoke very calmly, almost mimicking Sesshomaru's voice.

"Number 1." My father looked up with terror in his eyes.

"Sit." My father's face hit the ground with a smack.

"WHY!!!!!???" He screamed, his voice muffled by dirt. I then saw the beads that surrounded his neck.

"What the hell is going on here? And how did you do that without making me sit?" I asked a small growl forming in my throat.

"If I say number 1, your father will s-i-t if I say number two you will s-i-t."

'What happens if you just say sit like normal?"

"You both s-i-t." She said with a small smile.

"So all these years." My father cut me off.

"Every time she sits you she sits me as well." My father growled.

"Sorry about that. Anyway back to the point what the hell is going on here?!"

"OOOOOOOO!!! I'll tell you!!!!!" My father jumped up anime style and shrieked. He flung his hand up in the air.

"Oh, Kami help us." Kagome sighed. She turned and walked over to the nearest tree and sat down.

"You see son, there are some people who are born to accomplish great things. You and I for example are some of these people." He pull's out a crappy drawing of two people being followed by another person.

"These select few are given a guardian to look after them. A guardian's job is to protect there charge no matter what, even if they are breathing their last breath they must protect their charge." He points to the hooded figure in the back of the picture, smiling widely.

"Do you understand so far?"

"Yes. Continue the story old man."

"Geese, no need to attack me!" He holds up his hands in the surrender position.

"Anyway, Kagome is our guardian. She traveled with me for my entire life and she has done the same for you." I was in a state of utter confusion. My entire life?

"What do you mean my entire life?"

"Well, your entire life. She was there when you were born and she has never left you so, yeah. Your entire life."

"But she left month's ago!!"

"I was following you the entire time."

"What?! We thought you were dead and you were following us the entire time! How could you do that?!" I asked

"I had to. That's all you need to know for the moment, but we need to get the hell out of here now!" All of a sudden we were encased in a bubble along with Sesshomaru and the group.

"What's going on?" We all asked in unison.

"There coming for me." I was shocked at her reply. Who was going after my Kagome.

"Who?" I asked my voice filled with malice.

"The overseers." I heard my father gasp before everything went black.

♥♥♥♥

Was it good? Tell me in a review!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews!!! All of you wonderful peoples rock!!!!!!

Taeniaea, PrincessKagome18, Sasuke Luver 01, Kagama, Sienna-Shirou, Christine819, Inuyashagrl01, Shy One369, Kagome'sperfectsoul, lovelylovemylove, kagome lover, Loved Forever, Inu cheerleader123, SapphireShell91, Delilah Sensei,

InuandKag4ever102, Vanessa, hanikamiya Mitsukai, Sessho's lil sis, Kandy123654, Michelle, boogotu, Guardian of the water, AngelofMist, Inuyashalover4567, sango mumbo bum, ROORA SAN 101,AquaWater99, 28karen28, silent tears and

silent fears, and Ashley jo.

♥Special shout out to♥: Taraah36!! This wonderful girl has reviewed all of my inuyasha fics, as well as alerted my stories, and put me in her favorites!!!! Thanks you very much!!!!

This is my longest chapter yet. Hope you like it! I warn though the ending made me cry while writing it. Please tell me what you think!

Inu POV

I awoke to the dull glow of torches surrounding the dark, brick walls. Where am I? As my vision became clearer and my hearing and sense of smell became normal again, I sat up straight and studied the small cell around me. I stood and felt the wall

closest to me. (Three walls were brick, the front on was bars) I turned towards the bars.

"Hello?!" I called. Nothing could be heard except the faint dripping sound came from the corner where a small hole resided in the top corner of the cell. I reached for the bars, when my finger tips were just millimeters from the bars a voice called out

to me.

"Don't do it!" I quickly recognized the voice as my fathers.

"Dad is that you? Why didn't you answer when I called out? Where are you?" I tried to look through the bars to my left, where his voice was coming from. I took notice that there was a kind of spell that was stopping me from sensing the presence

of those around me.

"Don't touch the bars! They'll shock you." I quickly moved away. I waited several minutes for him to speak.

"Are you going to talk to me or not?!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry! What do you want to talk about?" Is he serious?! Is he fucking serious?! We are both stuck in cells, and he is asking what I want to talk about!! Kami help me!

"How about we talk about why the hell we are here and where is here!" I screamed very agitated.

"Oh, well then. We are here because Kagy is in trouble and we are in the overseer's dungeon." Kagy? Who the hell is Kagy?! Who are the overseer's? IM SO CONFUSED!

"Who the hell is kagy and who are the overseer's?" I stated as calmly as possible considering my mood.

"Kagy equals Kagome and the overseer's are a group of people, or gods really, that control guardians. They are Kagome's boss's you could say."

"Oh. Do you know why we are here?"

"Will you two imbeciles shut up, im trying to get us out of here." Said a voice very similar to Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru?" My father and I said in unison.

"What?"

"You've been here the entire time and you haven't said anything?!"

"Yes, now are you two going to shut up or am I going to have to come over there and do it myself?" He growled.

"Why don't you say that to my face?!" I taunted.

"Fine I will!"

"Oh dear Kami." Inutashio sighed. After that was spoken a buzzing sound came from the corner, a VERY loud buzzing sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a shriek from where Sesshomaru was being held. My father and I burst into laughter.

"Son, I guess you didn't here me say that they would shock you." My father said in between laughs. There was no response.

"Son?" He asked again. We both waited for a response but, we didn't receive one. We both busted out laughing again.

"Anyway, back to the questions. Why are we here?"

"Im not certain but, I can only guess that kagy is in trouble." He stated calmly. What kind of trouble? I asked myself.

"oh." Just then a door opened outside of the cells. A hooded figure unlocked all of them and brought Inutashio, Inuyasha, and twitching, unconscious Sesshomaru to a large round room. With a large table holding several breathtaking figures.

KAG POV

I lay in the small room they had assigned me wondering what me punishment would be. Torture? Death? What is the punishment for becoming too close to your charges? After all no one had been stupid enough to do such a thing. Oh yeah, except

for me. I let my thought wander until I came to one of the happiest moments I have ever encountered.

!!!!!!Flashback!!!!

I sit in the far corner of Kaedes hut, waiting for Inuyasha to get back from helping a villager. Of course he was forced to do it by yours truly. I heard his feet padding the outside of the hut as if deciding weather or not to come inside. After a few

moments he lifted the flap and came inside. He sat across from me looking straight. We were completely and utterly alone, due to the fact that Sango and Shippo had gone to take a bath and of course Miroku had gone to spy. I looked up at him.

Our eyes met and we both looked away quickly, blush staining both of our cheeks. I then noticed that his head was shifted more to his right then his left.

"Did something happen to your neck?" I asked, he looked to me.

"Just has a knot, no biggie." I stood and walked to him.

"It won't be good if you go into battle like that. Let me help you." I kneeled behind him and started to rub his neck. After a few moments I started to here a purring sound coming from him.

"So you like this?" I asked with a giggle. He just moaned in response. I continued my massage until I couldn't feel the knot anymore. I was about to leave his side when he grabbed my hand.

"Just sit here with me." He said an unrecognized emotion in his eyes. Love.

!!!!!!!End Flashback!!!!!

With a smile on my face I continue to the next memory. This one however is one of my least favorites. The day I was supposed to leave them all.

!!!!!!!!Flashback!!!!!!!!

"Kagome Higurashi." I heard the one of the overseer's calling me while I was walking with the group.

"Yes.' I called back through my mind.

'You are becoming too attached to them. You will leave tonight or we will take physical action. You may still watch over them, but under no circumstances unless death is near will you make contact. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I replied. Now near tears I looked upon my friends, no my family. How I would miss them. Miroku, Sango, Shippo. My eyes finally landed on Inuyasha the unshed tears finally rolled down my cheeks. Before Inuyasha could smell them I

wiped them away. I increased my pace so I was next to inuyasha. He looked to me and smiled, I forced a smile knowing that it would probably be the last one I gave him.

!!!!!!!!!End Flashback!!!!!!!!!

The door to my room opened, revealing a tall hooded figure. The figure tied my wrists together and brought me to my hearing. The Overseer's sat at a large table. Each one more beautiful than the next. What did you expect they're gods after all?

From left to right (these are all names of moon goddesses btw, I also have no idea what they actually look like so don't hurt me) There was Artemis her long red hair pulled over her left shoulder. Teal eyes and earrings cut through the black of her d

ress and red of her hair. Next are Candi and Chandra. They are twins, both with black hair pulled into a pony tail at the base of their necks. The only visible difference between them was that Candi had bright purple eyes while Chandra had orange.

They were wearing matching, black low-cut dresses. Following was Isis. Her white dress had three quarter loose sleeves, and a diamond chain running down the front. Her white-blond hair was in a half ponytail while a small diamond encrusted

crown adorned her forehead. Last but not least was Diana. Her pink dress was only held up by two chains clipping behind her neck. Her dark blue eyes, almost to be confused to be black held a sparkle that can only be associated with happiness.

(Sorry for the crappy descriptions! BTW they're all pretty but evil, all VERY evil) As I walked into the room I noticed that Inuyasha, Inutashio, and Sesshomaru all stood against the far wall. Where are Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo? I asked

myself. Inuyasha looked me straight in the eyes. He seemed to be asking me what is going on. I looked away and was guided to the middle of the room. I sat on the single, white chair waiting for the news of what punishment I would receive. The

minuets felt like years as the Overseer's stared at me. Taking note of my every move. The door on the other side of the room opened to reveal my four missing friends. I sighed in relief. Sango carried Shippo, while Miroku and Kilala just followed

her, surprisingly not staring at her bottom. They were led by another hooded figure over to where inuyasha and the others were. Candi and Chandra spoke first.

"Demon slayer." Sango looked up from shippo, surprised they had called her, I was also surprised. Why would they be talking to her?

"My name is Sango." The twins eyes darkened into pure black. (No white, all black) That was a bad move. I thought to myself.

"You are not worthy enough for us to use your name." Sango looked as if she had just been physically slapped.

"Do you love the monk?" Sango looked over to Miroku, who stared at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes." My eyes widened as I realized what they were doing. They were going to make her into a guardian. One of the most painful processes a person can go through.

"Do you want to stay with him forever?" As she was about to answer I cut her off.

"No she doesn't! Sango don't say yes to anything they say!" I screamed. Sango looked to me; she was obviously fooled by the girl's lovely appearances.

"One more word and you will be punished." Candi said to me.

"Do you want to be strong in order to protect him and your family?"

"Well yes." All of the Overseer's smiled at her confession.

"Sango! Why?! Why did you say yes?!" I started crying. Sango was speechless. Obviously confused by the whole situation.

"It's settled then. You will become a guardian." Chandra said with a evil smile adorning her lovely lips. Everyone gasped. Two more hooded figures started walking towards Sango. I tried to move but Isis was using one of her abilities to freeze

people on everyone. As the guards neared Kilala growled a warning growl, but since she was frozen that was the worst she could do. They tied Sango's arms and legs together while Miroku was screaming many curses in there direction. By this

time everyone was trying to stop the hooded guardians from taking their beloved friend, but there was nothing they could do. After the Guardians took Sango out of the room, they unfroze. Without even realizing my anger level, I phased into my full

demon form. Shippo looked at me and screamed. This caused the rest of the group to look at me as well. Sesshomaru and inutashio weren't shocked what so ever because they had both seen this form. Sesshomaru only once, but Inutashio MANY

times.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled. He locked eyes with me. The red haze that clouded my vision prevented me from fully seeing his golden orbs.

"Now that that's out of the way. Let's get down to business, shall we?" I released a loud growl. Isis decided to speak now.

"Let's not be bitchy. We are charged with falling in love with your charge." I looked to Inuyasha. He looked up and locked eyes with mine. Using my mind I told him. I love you. His eyes widened at the sound of my voice. The overseer's knew I

was talking to him because they can hear every thought that I have. Even the most private of thoughts are all at their disposal.

"You really don't try to hide that your guilty do you?" Artemis said with a laugh. I didn't break my eye contact with Inuyasha. Artemis continued to speak.

"We find you guilty obviously." I looked up to him then back at Inuyasha. I let a small smile grace my face; I knew exactly what was to happen next. Diana finally spoke.

"Your punishment will be death. You have 24 hours to regret what you have done in isolation. Your friends, all except the demon slayer, will watch you die. Fallowing that they will be issued a new guardian and their memories will be replaced with

new ones." She spoke with a smile. Everyone gasped, even Sesshomaru. Inutashio was holding inuyasha back by his arms. I looked back to him and started speaking through our minds. He immediately stopped when he heard my voice. (when I

was writing this I was listening to Let go By: Frou frou I really recommend it. Great song!)

"Inuyasha, calm down. Listen and feel free to talk back to me. We won't be able to talk tomorrow what so ever, not even through our minds so this is goodbye. I don't and never will regret anything that ever happened between us. I knew this was

coming. I love you more than you can comprehend. Now listen to me very carefully. You must rescue Sango. Just find a way to save her, ok? And promise not to be sad. I don't want you to be sad." At this point I was close to tears, while he had

turned his sadness to anger.

"Im not giving up on you. Nothing will make me give up on you. I will rescue Sango and I will rescue you as well. Just wait, you'll see." I started to let the tears fall.

"I love you Inuyasha. Ill see you in the afterlife."

"This is not goodbye." He growled this. I turned my attention to everyone else a spoke normally.

"I love all of you, goodbye." Everyone stayed silent in their sadness except shippo. With tears rolling down his child like face, he said.

"I love you too mommy." I started to sob at his choice of words. After everything I put him through he still calls me mommy.

"I love you more son." He started to sob and jumped into Miroku's waiting arms. Two guardians grabbed my arms and started leading me back to the room I was previously held. I turned to face Inuyasha and blew him a kiss. Knowing it would be

the first and last I would ever give.

♥♥♥♥

Did you guys cry? I did. tell me!!! REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 10

All of my awesome reviewers!

Taeniaea, PrincessKagome18, Sasuke Luver 01, Kagama, Sienna-Shirou, Christine819, Inuyashagrl01, Shy One369, Kagome'sperfectsoul, lovelylovemylove, kagome lover, Loved Forever, Inu cheerleader123, SapphireShell91, Delilah Sensei, InuandKag4ever102, Vanessa, hanikamiya Mitsukai, Sessho's lil sis, Kandy123654, Michelle, boogotu, Guardian of the water, AngelofMist, Inuyashalover4567, sango mumbo bum, ROORA SAN 101,AquaWater99, 28karen28, silent tears and silent fears, Ashley jo, GrNDaySk8rchic96, Miko in training, BlondieBubbles, and InuYashaDiva15.

Thankies!!

Inu POV

I watched as the love of my life was taken away from me. I heard her sobs lesson and stop completely before her sounds disappeared. Once she was out of hearing range and my father trusted that I would not go after her, he let go of my arms. Looking over to Shippo I noticed he was no longer crying, instead he had a very determined look on his face. I walked over to Miroku and took Shippo into my own arms.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." I whispered to him. He nodded against my chest. I looked over to my father who had a warm expression adorning his face.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing. You just look more like a father every time I look at you." I blushed at his compliment.

"Feh." He chuckled. Miroku interrupted our fluffy moment.

"Sorry to ruin your little moment there, but are you forgetting that the loves of our lives are going to be k8illed and my dear Sango will have to endure countless hours of suffering so can we please leave?" I looked up to the Overseers and questioned them with my eyes. They all nodded and let us leave. Once we were out of hearing range we started to concoct a plan.

SanPOV

I awoke in a daze, for once we were out of sight from Kagome and the others, they had knocked me unconscious. It all started to come back to me now. They were going to make me into a guardian. I briefly wondered how a person was made into a guardian, but shrugged it off when there was a knock at the door. I looked over to the door(she's still tied) and waited for whoever was on the other side of the door to enter. After another couple seconds a man with dirty-blond hair and striking blue eyes entered. I know that I am in love with Miroku with all of my heart and soul but, oh my god he's gorgeous! In fact he was absolutely positively amazingly beautiful. (A.N. just to let you know this guy at school which I am like in love with looks like him. If you want to see a pic just pm me, you won't be disappointed. I mean seriously he's gorgeous. LOL that enough with my rambling) He approached me slowly and untied me.

"Im Chris." (that's his real name : )

"Hi." I replied. He walked towards the end of the bed where I was laying and sat down.

"I'll be staying with you until you become a guardian. They don't want you to be alone."

"ok." I stared at him for what seemed like centuries until he spoke.

'Im going to take a shower." With that he left to the bathroom on the right wall. I was left alone, finally. For some strange unknown reason I felt that Chris would be a large part of my life from now on. A VERY large part. (I wishsigh)

Kag POV

I sat alone in the room where I was before. I turned when I felt someone approaching. To my dismay I knew exactly who it was. Damien. He entered slowly. His black hair and dark chocolate eyes landed on me.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you were back." He strode over to me.

"Don't call me baby." He grabbed my shoulders, I would push him away but this damn bracelet (the overseers put it on) was stopping me from doing any harm to any guardian.

"But why...baby?" He started to nuzzle my neck. Just then the door burst open!

♥♥♥♥

terribly sorry for not updating in like ever. I had all these stupid exams and shit sooooooooooo please review! It makes me happy!


	12. Chapter 11

YAY!!!!!!! I got 10 reviews!!!

Here are my reviewers!!!!

Taeniaea, PrincessKagome18, Sasuke Luver 01, Kagama, Sienna-Shirou, Christine819, Inuyashagrl01, Shy One369, Kagome'sperfectsoul, lovelylovemylove, kagome lover, Loved Forever, Inu cheerleader123, SapphireShell91, Delilah Sensei,

InuandKag4ever102, Vanessa, hanikamiya Mitsukai, Sessho's lil sis, Kandy123654, Michelle, boogotu, Guardian of the water, AngelofMist, Inuyashalover4567, sango mumbo bum, ROORA SAN 101,AquaWater99, 28karen28, silent tears and

silent fears, Ashley jo, GrNDaySk8rchic96, Miko in training, BlondieBubbles, InuYashaDiva15, InuyashaxKagome1994, Ashi-Midoriko-Tashio, Sara Tashio, Lannie-chan, and Taarah36.

(Kags POV)

"But why...baby?" He started to nuzzle my neck. Just then the door burst open!

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Inuyasha bellowed from the door, he rushed and pulled Damien off. Damien fought back by trying to punch Inuyasha in the face. Keyword trying. Inuyasha caught his fist mid air and twisted it, making Damien fall to

the ground in pain. Inuyasha held Damien on the floor while asking.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I looked over to Inuyasha and smiled. He had come after me. Even though I knew that was a bad thing because he would be punished if anyone found out, I couldn't help but be happy. I mean wouldn't you be

happy if the love of your life rescued you from an evil son of a bitch that was going to rape you? I studied Inuyasha's face before realizing what was different. His eyes were red.

"He was attacking me." Inuyasha pulled Damien off the floor, dragging him out of the room. They were only gone for a few seconds before Inuyasha came back in. Inuyasha looked at me and smiled, eyes going back to there normal gold.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Inuyasha grabbed my hand and led me out into the brightly light hallway. An unconscious Damien slumped against the wall.

"Wait! The bracelet!" I pointed to the bracelet; he positioned his claw under its clasp and broke it. I stared in amazement. Not even a first class demon, like Inutashio, would be able to break that bracelet. For the bracelet was very powerful, it

could completely immobilize a guardian for days at a time if necessary. Inuyasha started to pull me once again.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked while rounding a corner.

"Were going to Sango's room." I smiled. After a few more minutes of running, we reached a door I could only guess was Sango's door. Inuyasha stuck his claw inside the lock and twisted. The lock clicked and he gently opened the door. I gasped.

Inuyasha took a little noisier approach to the situation.

"Who the hell is spooning Sango?!"

Sango POV

I was lying in bed as the bathroom door opened, releasing the steam that was inside. Out stepped Chris in blue pj pants and a white undershirt. He was looking around the room for something.

"I guess we're sharing a bed." Oy! I can't share a bed with him! Im engaged for Kami's sake! He flopped onto the bed making sure we didn't touch. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting under the covers and rolling onto his side

away from me.

"Goodnight." He said and released a sigh. I was still in shock.

"Night." I also rolled over, facing away from him. I few minutes later I fell into a deep sleep only to be woken up about an hour later by inuyasha screaming.

"Who the hell is spooning Sango?!" I groggily opened my eyes and tried to focus on my surroundings. Why is it so warm? I tried to get up but something long and heavy was holding me down. I looked over to find a sleeping Chris next to me, his

arm draped lazily over my stomach, face only inches away from mine. What the hell? How did this happen? Before I could react Inuyasha yanked me from Chris's embrace and carried me from the room. I looked back to Chris. How the hell is he

sleeping through this?! Inuyasha started running down the hallway all the way to the front door that led outside. He and Kagome both looked around expecting there to be guards, but there were none. Inuyasha yanked open the door and ran

through, dragging Kagome with him. We all kept running until we were a few miles away. (well I wasn't running because Inuyasha was still carrying me, but you get the idea) They finally stopped near a tree where Miroku, Shippo, Kilala,

Sesshomaru, and Inutashio all sat under waiting. Inuyasha dropped me onto Miroku's lap and went to hug Kagome.

"Let's go!" Inutashio exclaimed. Miroku and I hopped on Kilala as Shippo jumped into his grandfathers arms (Inutashio). They really seemed to bond during this whole experience. Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and Inuyasha took Kagome

on his back, even though we all knew she could probably go faster than any of us by herself. We all started to fly (and inuyasha hop) to our new destination, each thinking the same thing. Did we really get away?

♥♥♥

Thankies for reading!!! this isnt the end, btw. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	13. just read it

Hey sorry for not updating. I understand if you don't want to read my stories anymore. School, All-County, and All-State have just overwhelmed me. Im failing 3 classes, so I really need to study and (sigh) I should have a new chapter for each story by mid-March but, no promises. I feel terrible for not updating everything. Once again im so sorry and im not expecting anyone to want to read my stories anymore so its ok. You wont hurt my feelings.

Lots of Love,

Rachel


End file.
